


Wasted

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor (HeadLadyInquisitor) on Tumblr: Can I touch your boob?</p><p>Ariya Lavellan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadLadyInquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadLadyInquisitor/gifts).



> Changed the sentence a bit to fit Ariya's voice better.

“Mah!” Ariya yelled, raising her mug in one hand and tapping the side of it with the other in a grand, wild gesture. “Good brews, Mah! I missed this! The mead in Kirkwall is shit.” 

Lupa snorted into her own mug as she took another long chug, emptying it, and slamming it down on the table. The two girls looked at each other and began laughing again; it had been too long since they’d shared drinks together like this. 

Lupa’s father placed two more full mugs on the table, placing a kiss on the top of each girl’s head. “Have fun, yell again when you need more,” Mahanon told them as he took their empty tankards away. 

“Thanks  _papae!”_

Ariya immediately took another mouthful and swallowed it with a sigh. She appraised Lupa across the table silently for a few seconds, and then she slid off her bench and came around to sit next to her. 

“Lupa?” 

“Yes?”

“Can I touch your tit?”

Ironically, this wasn’t a surprising question. Not coming from Ariya, anyway. “I suppose.”

“Both of them?”

“Sure.” 

Ariya grabbed her shoulder first, turning her torso so that they were facing each other better, and then she placed her palms over Lupa’s breasts. 

“They’re so  _tiny_ ,” Ariya giggled. “They should have gotten bigger.”

“I don’t know,” Lupa frowned. If there was one part of herself she wasn’t pleased with, it was the weight of her breasts. 

“Oh, no, there’s nothing wrong with them!” Ariya assured her, giving them a squeeze for good measure. It made Lupa smile reluctantly. “They’re very cute, really. They’re just so tiny. Oh, I know! You can have some of mine, here-” 

Ariya took her hands away, and then pressed their chests tight together. She held her hands on their sides between them, as if confining their breasts into such a small space would actually make them split their weight. 

When she leaned back a moment later, she pouted. “It didn’t work.” 

They looked each other in the eye silently for about five seconds, and then burst into uproarious laughter. By the time they both came down again, they were crying. 

Ariya leaned her head on Lupa’s shoulder as the last of the giggles left them, and reached across to give Lupa one last grope before reaching for her tankard again. 

“ _Very_  cute.”


End file.
